The Kissing Booth
by cutelilpuppieyez
Summary: Yuki and Shuichi are both at the charity fair, and...neither know that the other is there? What will Shuichi say about Yuki's job? [Errror fixed, sorry about the mixup!]


Hey everyone! Yaya im so happy your so nice to read my story! I wanted to write a short cute one shot for a break from angst-yness…cuz that hurts my head  anyways I luv you all plzzzzzz review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation…although I don't know why I have to tell you this…one would think that it would be obvious…

SORRY ABOUT THE SHORTNESS!

The Kissing Booth

Tohma surveyed his work with pride. Of the two thousand people that were milling about in the large space (he had rented out the parking space for a popular amusement park) they all seemed pretty content…well, at least the children did. The parents all looked ready to murder someone. The proud smile slipped off his face, and he made a note to himself to avoid taking responsibility for the organization of this event…at least today.

In truth, he hadn't wanted to do this at first, and when Mika suggested it to him he only laughed and imagined the hole that it would leave in his wallet. But then, when someone subtly told him how good organizing a charity event would look for N-G, he had to do it. It was great publicity!

They must have already made a shitload of money, between charging a ridiculous admission price, and even worse prices for any event, ride, or game. Unfortunately, none of this money was going to his pocket, but he could at least promote N-G at much as possible. He went back to putting up an advertising poster for Bad Luck.

Oh…well, at least somebody would be happy today, if not anyone over the age of ten.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shuichi ran skipping through the various stalls and rides of the fair. He giggled happily as the smell of popcorn and cotton candy reached his nose, and he proceeded to shove his stick of…guess what….STRAWBERRY POCKY! (a/n sorry, I got a litl excited there) down his throat. Hiro and Suguru were running behind him, trying without much success to slow him down and catch their breaths.

YANK!

Hiro's hand finally caught onto the strings dangling from Shuichi's hood and pulled him to a stop…well, at least he tried to…all he ended up doing was projecting himself CLEAR over Shuichi's head, and landing in a tangled heap in front of him.

"GASP! Omg Hiro are you okay im sorry I didn't mean to what were you doing?" Shuichi stopped talking abruptly, and his babble was replaced with gurgled sounds. Ignoring this, Suguru walked calmly over to Hiro, and helped him up, shaking his head quietly.

More gurgling noise caught their attention, and they turned to see Shuichi in the process of getting the Heimlich maneuver from one of the stall owners, who by the looks of it, was the cotton candy man.

After the medics were shooed away, and the candy dislodged from his throat, Shuichi and Hiro started walking around again. Suguru looked on in disbelief as Shuichi began running around top speed, shoving pocky sticks into his mouth…some people NEVER learn…was this kid retarded or something. He smiled…he knew the answer to that question.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuki sat on the ground, rubbing his temples. He couldn't believe that he had agreed to do this! Oh wait, he hadn't. Tohma had bribed him with the possible publication of a picture of Yuki, hugging Shuichi and smiling sleepily. ARGH that damn brat this was all his fault…for feeding him wine, and looking so cute, and where the hell had Tohma been hiding to take that picture! He made a note to himself to check his apartment for bugs and hidden cameras again.

Well, now he was stuck here, at the kissing booth, and at the mercy of the one thousand screaming fans who had somehow found out about this in the two hours that the fair had been open, who only had to pay 300 yen for a kiss from their god! Yuki felt like crying, which wasn't something that happened very often. He could swear that he had seen the same girl about 50 times now, and she was in DESPERATE need of a tic-tac. This was the last time…picture, or no picture!

"Omigod! Hiro look a kissing booth! Oh oh oh oh oh can we go over and see pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease pretty please please Hiro PLEASE!"

Yuki rocketed off of the ground. Oh my god, the brat had found him! Damn it he had told Shuichi that he was going to be at his father's temple all day today! And what the hell was Shuichi doing here anyways? What happened to the great job he had done convincing Shuichi not to go outside or watch TV or listen to the radio all day? Yuki paused, and thought about it for a second, then punched himself in the arm.

"Fuck! How could I be so STUPID! ARGHHH!"

"Hmm… it's not like the great Eiri Yuki to lose his cool." An annoying voice floated over to him, and he cringed inwardly. Oh great, this was exactly who he had been waiting to see.

"Tohma, you have to get me out of here before the brat sees me! I'll be toast! And these people in line won't have a very good chance of surviving either!"

"Now Eiri, I'm sure you're exaggerating…it sounds to me like you're trying to weasel your way out of doing this…now remember our deal…"

"Comeon! I swear it will be total and utter CHAOS!"

"Nice try, now there are people waiting to be kissed, so I suggest you do your job, or this picture," he pulled it out of his pocket and waved it at Yuki, "will go directly to the media."

Yuki sighed dejectedly. Slowing trudging over to the front of the booth, he pulled aside the curtain and was greeted by a wave of screaming cheering fans. Oh…yay…

A few hundred fans later, Yuki went to the back again, massaging his poor lips. WOW! Some of these fans were so over zealous it wasn't even funny. Oh god, he couldn't stand this…he was going home. Unfortunately, his plans were squashed by Tohma once again, and he was sent to finish his job. Pulling aside the curtain, he came face to face with….Shuichi.

"Shit."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yuki? Yuki what are you doing here! Yuki?" Shuichi's face crumbled as he realized the answer to his question.

"WAAHHHHHH! YUKI! How could you do this to me?" The hundred or so people in line stared at them with their mouths' wide open. "YUKI?"

Yuki tried vainly to explain that this all was Tohma's idea, but it had to avail. Shuichi looked at him with tears in his eyes, and Yuki was scared to see a glint of something malicious.

He jumped up on the counter of the kissing booth, and looked around. Sneaking into his pocket, his hand pulled out a…GRENADE!

"OMIGOD RUN FOR COVER!" People were screaming and running every which way, and everyone in the lineup promptly dropped their money and ran away.

"Mwahahahahahahhahahhah!" Shuichi laughed manically, flames dancing in the background around Yuki, who stood with his head hung. "YAH! THAT"S RIGHT! GET AWAY FROM MY YUKI!"

He ran over to the piles of money on the ground and gathered it all up. By now, the parking lot had almost entirely cleared out, and the area was almost deserted. Walking over to Yuki, he plunked the pile down on the counter.

"You owe me one hundred kisses."


End file.
